The present invention generally relates to in-ear devices such as earplugs, hearing aid devices and the like, and more particularly, to custom-fitting in-ear devices that are formed in-situ to perfectly assume the inside of the ear canal and cavum concha of an individual.
Hearing protection devices (HPDs) are often passive (i.e. not powered) and some simply amount to a plug in the ear; while more sophisticated (but still passive) HPDs may include acoustic chambers and filters, for passing or attenuating selected frequencies.
The term hearing device includes active devices, either of a hearing protection nature, or of a hearing aid nature, in which some or all of the batteries and other components are mounted behind the ear, or remotely, in a box, which communicates with the in-ear unit by means of a sound-tube, or by wires; and includes active devices in which a microphone, speaker, and all the associated sound-processing circuitry and components, including a battery, are contained within the in-ear unit.
Recent trends in digital hearing devices seek to overcome the traditional inconsistency-of-fit problem by providing multi-channel sound transmission.
The expectation that a good fit can be achieved quickly, every time, gives a new incentive to the development of the audio side of hearing-aid (and hearing-protection) technology.
It is recognized that the performance of all in-ear hearing devices is highly dependent upon the fit of the device in the ear. If the HPD is a poor fit, sound simply by-passes around the HPD. The tendency therefore is for the HPD to be too tight, which leads to poor wearer-comfort, whereby the wearer tends not to keep the HPD in for long periods.
Recent development in hearing aids aimed at by-passing the need for a good fit, by eliminating feedback.
Different in-ear devices are presently used in a wide range of human activities. From the performance standpoint, HPDs, like hearing aids, really have to be custom-fitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,055 issued to Lebisch et al. on Aug. 4, 1989 discloses an apparatus for manufacturing in-ear device directly in the ear of a hearing-impaired person with a deformable envelope being pulled over a die or over a shell or over an overlayed over-shell. This rather long and tedious process requires many steps of assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,333,622 and 5,131,411 issued to Casali et al. on Aug. 2, 1994 and on Jul. 21, 1992 respectively disclose a custom-molded earplug that can be used for selecting pre-sized earplugs or as a cast for creating a mold for earplugs or hearing aids. This earplug is not appropriate for custom fitting in-situ of an ear canal of an individual.
Canadian patent application No. 2,302,962/A1 of McIntosh et al. filed on Mar. 23, 2000 and laid open on Sep. 26, 2000 discloses a hearing apparatus adapted to be inflated in-situ using an inflation-medium. The apparatus includes a core portion that is generally covered by a separate sheath. The proper installation of the sheath requires extensive delicate care, especially when bonding the far end of the sheath to the core using the far-seal-means without obstructing the acoustic tube.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved expandable in-ear device, that obviates the above-mentioned disadvantages.
An advantage of the present invention is that the expandable in-ear device can be very properly re-inserted by an individual repeatedly.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the expandable in-ear device is molded out into a single piece.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the expandable in-ear device is customized depending on the user""s need to be an earplug, a filtered earplug, a hearing aid device, a communication device or the like.
Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the expandable in-ear device is comfortable for users.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the expandable in-ear device is adaptable to be side specific, either a left or right hand side device.
According to the present invention, there is provided an expandable in-ear device, the in-ear device being implantable within an ear canal of an individual and being customizable in-situ to the shape of the ear canal using a settable compound, the in-ear device comprises: a core-form defining a nipple section thereof, the nipple section being insertable into the ear canal; a sound bore extending through the nipple section from a position located outside the ear canal to a position located inside the ear canal for allowing sound transmission therethrough, and a deformable sheath extending integrally from the core-form, the deformable sheath being deformable between a sheath first configuration and a sheath second configuration wherein when the sheath is in the sheath first configuration the sheath extends generally away from the nipple section while remaining attached to the core-form, the sheath being foldable inside-out from the sheath first configuration to the sheath second configuration wherein the sheath is in a generally overlying relationship relative to the core-form so as to substantially cover the nipple section while defining a spacing between the sheath and the core-form, the spacing being fillable by the settable compound.
Typically, the core-form further defines a platform section, the platform section defining a platform distal end and a generally opposed platform proximal end, the nipple section extending generally away from a position adjacent the proximal end of the platform section, the nipple section defining a nipple distal end and a generally opposed nipple proximal end; the sheath extending integrally away from a position adjacent the nipple proximal end when in the sheath first configuration and being in a generally overlying relationship relative to the core-form so as to substantially cover the nipple and platform sections when in the sheath second configuration, the sheath defining an opening therethrough, the opening generally overlying the platform distal end when the sheath is in the sheath second configuration.
Typically, the platform distal end includes a delimited area slightly protruding away therefrom, the opening of the sheath having a shape to generally assume a perimeter of the delimited area.
Typically, the sound bore extends generally from a position adjacent the nipple proximal end inside the ear canal to a position adjacent the platform distal end outside the ear canal.
Typically, the platform section includes a cavity extending generally inwardly thereinto from a position adjacent the platform distal end, the in-ear device further comprising an insert member removably tightly engaging the cavity of the platform section, and a second sound bore extending generally from a position adjacent the nipple proximal end to the cavity of the platform section through both of the nipple and platform sections for allowing sound transmission therethrough.
In one embodiment, the insert member is a plug member to close the second sound bore, whereby the in-ear device is an earplug device.
In one embodiment, the insert member includes a communication element for sound communication with the second sound bore.
Typically, the communication element is a band-pass filter for allowing an acceptable frequency range to reach inside the ear canal, whereby the in-ear device is a filtered earplug device.
Alternatively, the communication element is a second cavity extending generally inwardly into the insert member for being releasably engaged by an electronic circuit member that amplifies and transmits sound within a pre-determined frequency range from outside the ear canal to the second sound bore, whereby the in-ear device is a hearing aid device.
Alternatively, the communication element is a sound bore extension extending through the insert member, the sound bore extension communicating with the second sound bore at a proximal end thereof and for being engaged by an external hearing aid device at a distal end thereof, whereby the in-ear device is a hearing aid adaptable device.
Typically, the first sound bore is terminated at a position adjacent the platform distal end by a slit opening, the slit opening closing the first sound bore whenever not engaged by a remote instrument.
In one embodiment, the in-ear device further comprises a handle member secured to a position generally adjacent the platform distal end.
Typically, the handle member includes a notch to engage a corresponding recess on the platform section for properly positioning the handle member relative to the core-form, the handle member having a longitudinal reach-through hole for guiding an injection device containing the settable compound material into a slit channel within the platform section, the slit channel communicating with the spacing so as to allow the settable compound to flow from the slit channel to the spacing.
Typically, the slit channel self closes upon retraction of the injection device therefrom.
In one embodiment, the platform distal end is generally symmetrical and formed by two planar surfaces having a common distal edge and extending generally downwardly away from each other in a direction towards the platform proximal end, one of the two surfaces including the delimited area while the other of the two surfaces being fully covered by the sheath when the sheath is in the sheath second configuration and being customizable in-situ to the shape of a cavum concha of the individual corresponding to the ear canal.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.